The Day We Met second chapters up :
by Holly1264
Summary: *THIS DOES NOT REFLECT THE BAND MEMBERS OF ONE DIRECTION'S OPINIONS OR THEMSELVES IN ANYWAY, THIS STORY IS TOTALLY FICTIONAL AND WAS NOT INTENDED TO BE REALISTIC.* Everyone has a girlfriend except for Harry, but when he meets Holly, a girl at a local club he falls instanly in love. Louis notices and becomes jealous, even though he has Eleanor.
1. Chapter 1

The Day We Met

"Harry?" Louis called from the kitchen.

"I'm in here." Harry responded. Harry was leaning on the balcony looking out over London.

"What you thinking about?" Louis asked as he tied his sweater strings in a bow.

"Well, I don't really know if I should go out tonight." Harry sighed.

"What? Why?" Louis questioned, shocked.

"Well, Zayn, Liam and you all have girlfriends, I don't…" Harry voice trailed off.

"Niall doesn't?" Louis smiled.

"He has food." Harry smirked.

"C'mon, just think of it as a bunch of friends hanging out... in a club." Louis laughed.

"Alright." Harry agreed.

Harry and Louis both left the house and met Eleanor, Liam, Danielle, Zayn, Perrie, and Niall in their driveway. Harry eyes instantly went to Niall's bright green jacket.

"Nice jacket." He joked.

"I'm going to change in the limo." Niall muttered.

The 8 of them stepped into the limo and Paul drove them to Jaguar's, a well-known club in England.

They came out of the limo and could hear screams from about 9 miles away. Niall laughed.

"Let's get in before a riot starts!" He joked.

They all walked into the club and split up. Louis and Eleanor went to get drinks at the bar, Zayn and Perrie started dancing in the middle of everyone and Niall sat at the bar eating everything on the menu.

Harry sat alone in a corner of the club. He began to doze off. He snapped out of as soon a waitress carry about 10 plates in one hand tripped over his foot.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, are you al-…" Harry voice trailed off.

He looked into the waitress's eyes and lost his train of thought.

"I'm fine, its not your fault I've been having a bad day." The waitress replied.

"Oh, I'm..uh…sorry to hear that…uh… I didn't catch your name?" Harry stuttered.

The waitress pointed to her name tag.

"Holly, that's a beautiful name." Harry smiled.

Holly smiled.

"Thanks…uh and your name is." Holly laughed.

"Harry." He muttered.

"Wait…as in Harry Styles?" Holly paused.

"Yes, I-" Harry got cut off.

"Holly, you're fired unless you get back to the kitchen!" yelled the club manager.

"I have to go." Holly sighed.

"Wait, I-" Harry tried to speak.

Holly sprinted to a door that read; EMPLOYEES ONLY.

Harry tried to catch up to her, but got pushed backwards into the dance floor.

He sat back down in "his" spot, thinking about Holly, Holly that name never left his mind. He knew he had to find this girl, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day We Met

Chapter 1

**The Club**

"Harry?" Louis called from the kitchen.

"I'm in here." Harry responded. Harry was leaning on the balcony looking out over London.

"What you thinking about?" Louis asked as he tied his sweater strings in a bow.

"Well, I don't really know if I should go out tonight." Harry sighed.

"What? Why?" Louis questioned, shocked.

"Well, Zayn, Liam and you all have girlfriends, I don't…" Harry voice trailed off.

"Niall doesn't?" Louis smiled.

"He has food." Harry smirked.

"C'mon, just think of it as a bunch of friends hanging out... in a club." Louis laughed.

"Alright." Harry agreed.

Harry and Louis both left the house and met Eleanor, Liam, Danielle, Zayn, Perrie, and Niall in their driveway. Harry eyes instantly went to Niall's bright green jacket.

"Nice jacket." He joked.

"I'm going to change in the limo." Niall muttered.

The 8 of them stepped into the limo and Paul drove them to Jaguar's, a well-known club in England.

They came out of the limo and could hear screams from about 9 miles away. Niall laughed.

"Let's get in before a riot starts!" He joked.

They all walked into the club and split up. Louis and Eleanor went to get drinks at the bar, Zayn and Perrie started dancing in the middle of everyone and Niall sat at the bar eating everything on the menu.

Harry sat alone in a corner of the club. He began to doze off. He snapped out of as soon a waitress carry about 10 plates in one hand tripped over his foot.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, are you al-…" Harry voice trailed off.

He looked into the waitress's eyes and lost his train of thought.

"I'm fine, its not your fault I've been having a bad day." The waitress replied.

"Oh, I'm..uh…sorry to hear that…uh… I didn't catch your name?" Harry stuttered.

The waitress pointed to her name tag.

"Holly, that's a beautiful name." Harry smiled.

Holly smiled.

"Thanks…uh and your name is...?" Holly laughed.

"Harry." He muttered.

"Wait…as in Harry Styles?" Holly paused.

"Yes, I-" Harry got cut off.

"Holly, you're fired unless you get back to the kitchen!" yelled the club manager.

"I have to go." Holly sighed.

"Wait, I-" Harry tried to speak.

Holly sprinted to a door that read; EMPLOYEES ONLY.

Harry tried to catch up to her, but got pushed backwards into the dance floor.

He sat back down in "his" spot, thinking about Holly, Holly that name never left his mind. He knew he had to find this girl, no matter what.

Chapter 2

**If It's Love**

"Harry?" Louis yelled, just barely making a noise over the music.

Harry looked at Louis who was about 3 metres away from him. Louis pointed at the clock and then at the door. Time to go. Harry stood up, his head spinning and walked towards the door where Louis was standing.

"You alright?" asked Louis.

"Yeah…why?" Harry murmured.

"You've got that cheeky look on your face." Louis raised one eyebrow.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, let's just get home." Harry laughed. He had figured out what to do about Holly. He had a plan and nothing could stop it, not even Lou.

Harry woke up to his phone vibrating. It was his alarm. He had put it on vibrate on purpose, so Louis wouldn't wake up, he slowly pulled off the covers and tiptoed in the bathroom. He shut the door and turned the shower on, luckily the bathroom had sound-proof walls, so Louis couldn't hear the water. Harry took his shower and then quietly opened his dresser. He pulled out her purple Jack Wills sweater, black jeans and his navy blue TOMS. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. 8:12am.

"Bye Louis." He whispered as he shut the hotel room door.

He got in the elevator and pressed the button that takes him to the lobby. When he stepped out of the elevator all he could see out the hotel's glass doors was a mob of screaming girls and the police pushing them back. Harry quickly ran behind the lobby desk and crouched down really low.

"Harry!" the concierge whispered. Harry looked up, it was the same concierge as last night, Dani.

"Dani, I need to get out of here, without the fans seeing me." He urged.

"Who is she?" Dani smirked.

"What?" Harry tried to keep a straight face.

"That's why none of the other boys are with you." She laughed.

"How did you know?" Harry questioned.

"That look in your eyes, the last time I saw that look you were with…" Dani's voice trailed off.

"Sorry-" Harry cut Dani off.

"Just get me out of here." Harry held in his tears.

"Um..alright, we'll sneak ya out through the kitchen doors." Dani took Harry's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Surprisingly none of the chefs were paying attention to them. Harry poked his head out the back door of the kitchen and checked both ways, no screaming girls just a couple of cars here and there. A blue mini van pulled over and rolled down the window.

"Get in!" a familiar voice called.

It was Brittany, Harry's cousin. Harry looked both ways quickly and dived into the back seat, he kept his head down while Brittany drove around the mob of screaming girls.


End file.
